Velen
| capital = | area = Velen, Lands of Intrigue | size = City | ruler1 = Duke Calchais | ruleryear1 = 1479 | ruler2 = Major Whettimn | ruleryear2 = 1370 | ruler3 = | ruleryear3 = | rulertype = | government = Duchy Monarchy | languages = | races = | religion = | reckoning = DR | population1 = 16,000 | popyear1 = 1479 | population2 = | popyear2 = | imports = | exports = | alignment = | allegiance = Tethyr | usethe = | useon = | inhabitants = yes | locations = yes | organizations = yes | settlements = | source = | page = }} Velen was a port city on the Tethyrian peninsula overlooking the Sea of Swords. The coastal city served as the capital of duchy of Cape Velen, within the Kingdom of Tethyr in the 14 century DR and onward into the 15 century after the realm's independence was declared. It was famous for being exceptionally haunted, though this was hardly noticed by the city's citizens. Due to its location as one of the western-most coastal cities on the mainland of Faerûn, Velen has been a stalwart defender against the pirates of the Nelanther Isles. It has embraced this role for centuries and has maintained a well-trained city guard and formidable naval forces. Description Velen was nestled between two ocean-side hills, Captain's Cliff on the west and Widow's Hill to the east. The city was guarded by massive, copper-colored stone walls that protected both its coast and overland borders. It's wharf was equipped with massive chains, submerged beneath the sea, that could be hoisted to hem the speed and maneuverability of any ships that tried to bombard the city. Inhabitants The Velean were a hearty and resourceful people, who by and large, maintained a lighthearted disposition and always seemed to pick themselves up and dust themselves off when faced with adversity. Ghosts were a common sight within the city's walls, appearing for a brief moments before disappearing into darkness. The Velean citizens have come to largely ignore these sightings, and disregard the spectral appearances. Relations Citizens of Zazesspur thought the citizens of Velen to be unsophisticated, "ghost-crazed" backwoods folk. History Prior to the 15 century, Velen was a city within the kingdom of Tethyr. However, in 1424 DR they declared their independence from the Forest Nation and became an autonomous duchy. While this declaration created initial tension with Tethyr, over time relations between the two realms were re-established and they considered one another as allies. Notable locations *Blackthorn's Brew: This luxurious inn offered the best beer and service in the Tethyrian peninsula *Morgan's Inn: A large but very comfortable inn run by the couple, Gordrith and Farlorea Snowcastle *Yardarm Appendix Appearances *''Dungeon magazine 54'' References Category:Capitals Category:Cities Category:Settlements Category:Locations in Firedrake Category:Locations on Cape Velen Category:Locations on the Corsairs' Sea Category:Locations in Tethyr Category:Locations in the Lands of Intrigue Category:Locations in West Faerûn Category:Locations in Faerûn Category:Locations on Toril Category:Locations